


watching movies but we ain’t seen a thing tonight

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!NCT, Light Food Play, Mommy Kink, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, dotae being dotae, its whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Doyoung and Taeyong go to a drive in movie for their anniversary, share a joint, and fall deeper in love with each other.They also fuck, and Taeyong awakens something in Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206





	watching movies but we ain’t seen a thing tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while baked out of my mind and this is 100% me projecting. This is completely self indulgent and I am NOT SORRY about it. I have nothing else to say except dotae being feral horny lesbians lives in my puny little mind rent free. Hope my fellow sapphics enjoy some fem nct content ! 
> 
> Also if you aren’t comfy with recreational marijuana use, this is just a second warning that this does happen in my fic. Please don’t proceed if this type of content is triggering for you. 
> 
> Big thanks to Bea ([@JENOXCX](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)) for always being my beta reader on top of being one of my besties ily <3 thanks for always encouraging my chaotic ideas
> 
> Where you can find me:  
> twitter: [@lesbianmisfit](https://twitter.com/lesbianmisfit)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)

When Doyoung had removed the middle seats out of her beat up minivan and set up the nicest cuddling spot she could with all her pillows and only her softest blankets, she thought their drive in movie date couldn’t get any better.

That was until she picked up Taeyong from her apartment, in all her cotton candy pink glory. Curled soft pink hair that went down to her waist, a white t-shirt tucked into her favorite plaid baby blue and white pleated skirt. Her makeup was soft and glittery, lips a delicate nude color and topped off with a sweet strawberry lip gloss. A slight contrast to Doyoung sitting in the driver's seat in her lilac dolphin shorts and white tank top that had a sunflower embroidered into it. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the summer heat and her dark black hair a terrible duo. She had the AC blasting to keep her from sweating off her makeup, Doyoung had spent way too long perfecting her eyeliner to let it all go to waste. 

Taeyong had jumped into her car and pulled out a fancy tin of joints from her purse that she had just bought from the dispensary for their movie date. Doyoung laughed and pulled her in for a heated kiss right there in broad daylight.

It was now nighttime and the movie was starting in less than 15 minutes. Enough time for Doyoung and Taeyong to lay out all their food and set up all the pillows to their liking.

They had gotten fast food and milkshakes, and Taeyong was very enthusiastic about the extra whipped cream she convinced Doyoung to let her get.

Not really a hard thing to do when she had leaned in and whispered in her ear,

_ “You’ll let me lick it off your fingers? Right?” _

Needless to say, Doyoung was sold and Taeyong was more than happy to get her way.

Taeyong had opened the tin and brought a fresh joint to her lips. She grabbed her lighter covered in rilakkuma stickers and sparked the tip of the joint. 

She inhaled deeply, the tip burning bright as she did. Taeyong took a good drag before pulling the joint away from her lips and letting the high settle in, turning her head towards the closed window and blowing out the soft cloud of smoke, as if it would make a difference.

Doyoung takes the joint from her girlfriend’s hand and has her first hit, slightly coughing towards the end and Taeyong giggles. 

“Aww did you choke?” she teases.

Doyoung takes a second hit, skipping Taeyong’s turn, and nearly ghosts it. She’s already feeling high and Taeyong is whining about being skipped.

“That’s for teasing me,” Doyoung says.

“Well now I get to go twice, so we can make it even!” her girlfriend continues pouting.

“Alright, alright. I guess I’ll let you go twice, kitten.”

“How funny of you to say that as if I wasn’t going to with your permission or not. It’s really adorable actually.”

They both glare at each other playfully before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Taeyong takes a hit and as she exhales she starts giggling again, the smoke coming out in puffs. 

Doyoung thinks she looks absolutely precious, and she notices the lipstick smudged onto the white filter.

Beautiful, artistic.

“Doieeee, I wanna shotgun this hit. Do it with me, please?”

Taeyong asks her with the biggest puppy eyes she has ever seen, and Doyoung is so, so weak for her.

She watches attentively as Taeyong takes a long drag yet again, and instead of holding it in for long she leans in closer to Doyoung and slowly exhales most of the smoke into her girlfriend’s open mouth. Their lips touch and Doyoung feels both of their lip glosses sliding together.

Taeyong pulls away and taps the ashes into the ashtray she set aside. 

“Happy anniversary baby,” She says as she turns to look at doyoung.

Doyoung breaks out into a smile that matches the brightness of Taeyong’s. Everyday she falls harder and harder for her, and Doyoung never fails to make it known. 

“I love you so much, happy one year to us.”

They share a series of soft kisses before finishing the joint off. Doyoung rubs the tip into the tray before letting the roach go, making sure that it was 100% out.

Taeyong already has her fruity hand sanitizer on standby, knowing that Doyoung doesn’t like the smell that lingers on her fingers. They both rub it into their hands and the movie finally starts playing. 

They break out the food and Doyoung is feeling warm and fuzzy. Taeyong’s dopey smile paired with her shiny eyes is the most adorable combination in the world, Doyoung finds herself wanting to kiss the breath out of her.

But first,  _ food _ , because Doyoung was definitely getting the munchies.

They laughed together as they paid way more attention to each other than the movie. Doyoung fed Taeyong her fries, and Taeyong took the pickles from her burger when Doyoung didn’t want them. 

It’s when they get down to their milkshakes that the air between them starts to feel electric. Taeyong takes her first sip and she makes a happy noise in the back of her throat. 

“Hey kitten, do you remember what you said to me while we were in the drive thru?” Doyoung asks.

Taeyong smiles and nods her head, “yeah,” she giggles. “I guess I could go for a little treat.”

Doyoung pops the cap of the plastic cup off and dips her finger into the cloud of whipped cream. She brings it up to Taeyong’s lips and watches with bated breaths as her girlfriend closes her lips around her finger and makes a show about taking her down to her knuckle. When Taeyong pulls off, there’s a thin string of spit connecting the both of them together.

She dips her fingers into the whipped cream again, but this time Doyoung smears it on her bottom lip instead. 

Taeyong is about to lick it up until Doyoung places her hand on her throat.

“Hold still,” she simply says, but Taeyong obeys anyway.

Doyoung cleans up their mess and gets everything closed up and out of the way. She knows she’s slightly torturing Taeyong, but she always makes it up to her by waiting so patiently.

Once Doyoung is back to sitting next to her, she doesn’t hesitate before sucking Taeyong's bottom lip into her mouth. 

Taeyong let’s out a whine and brings her arms around Doyoung’s neck, her mouth opening immediately for the next kiss that has her mouth full and busy.

They really get into it, Doyoung running her tongue along the back of Taeyong’s teeth and pulling every type of cute noise she could from her. 

She pulls away for a moment, just to admire the way Taeyong looks. Her lipstick has been completely kissed off and they were plumped up and shiny with spit. With those glassy eyes staring right into her soul, Doyoung goes back in to keep kissing her breathless.

She feels one of Taeyong’s hands start to slide down her arm, until she wraps her delicate fingers around her wrist and guides her hand from the pillows behind her to her chest.

Doyoung smirks into their kiss, she gives her a light squeeze before pulling off and sitting up a little so she can tug Taeyong’s shirt up and off her body.

She feels her heart stop when her eyes fall on the white lace bustier top Taeyong was wearing. That combined with the high waisted pleated skirt, Doyoung swears she’s going to die, but the shine of the diamonds of Taeyong’s nipple piercings brings her down to earth and she’s fired up even more than before.

Thank god for tinted windows.

“My fucking god, Taeyong-”

“Yes?” she answers in a sugar sweet voice. 

Doyoung cups her breasts in her hand, brushing her thumbs across her nipples and relishing in the way Taeyong tries to hold in a gasp by biting on her lower lip.

“Hey, let me hear you kitten. Unless you’re worried I’ll make you scream.”

Taeyong tilts her head back and finally lets a soft moan escape her lips, “you know I can’t-fuck!” Doyoung pinches at one of her nipples, the sudden sensitivity catching her by surprise. “I can’t help myself, you know what you do to me.”

“And what is that, huh?”

Taeyong smirks, “I don’t know, why don’t you show me.”

Well, Doyoung was definitely taking up her challenge. 

The switched positions, albeit a little clumsily as they were slightly baked. Taeyong straddles Doyoung’s lap and lets her shove her face in her tits. There’s hands already going up her skirt and pulling down her safety shorts. Taeyong takes over towards the end and throws them aside before succumbing to Doyoung pulling the lace cups of her bralette down and letting her small tits spill out, her eyes going wide when she sees Doyoung wrap her lips around her nipple and feels her suck on them,  _ hard. _

Taeyong cries out suddenly, quickly bringing a hand up in a failed attempt to muffle herself. She’s ready for what comes next though, when Doyoung flips up her skirt from behind and lays a light smack on her ass.

“What did I say about letting me hear you?”

Taeyong buries her face in Doyoung’s neck, she mumbles an apology into her skin and brings her face back out at the next blow.

She can’t hold herself back from letting the word “ _ mommy! _ ” slip out and Taeyong quickly gets embarrassed at the fact that she said that out loud.

Taeyong leans back to look at Doyoung with a pink face and wide eyes. She’s about to start apologizing when Doyoung shuts her up with an opened mouth kiss.

Doyoung communicates how much she enjoyed that slip up through the way she brushes their tongues together. 

In between breaths Doyoung tells her, “call me that again princess,” and Taeyong  _ melts. _

She starts grinding her hips into Doyoung’s lap, a quick succession of “ _ mommy, mommy, mommy _ ” falls from her lips, Taeyong’s voice pitching up at the end as she pleads for Doyoung to get her hands back on her.

Doyoung flips them around suddenly again, Taeyong letting out a light  _ oof  _ as she’s placed into the pillows. She scoots up until her back is supported comfortably and Taeyong looks up at her girlfriend who is staring at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, mommy’s got you. Mommy’s got you, open wide kitten.”

Taeyong brings her knees up and spreads her legs, giving Doyoung a front row view of a pair of matching panties that are already soaked through. Doyoung pulls them aside and exposes Taeyong’s pussy that’s shiny with slick and clean shaven. 

“God, kitten, your pussy looks so sweet. I’m so fucking lucky to have such a treat.”

Taeyong throws her head back and tells Doyoung to get on with it already, the anticipation becoming too much. Doyoung kisses her deeply and then ducks under her skirt, holding her panties to the side as she opens up Taeyong’s pussy and licks her up from her entrance to her clit. She swirls her tongue around the sensitive nub a couple of times before closing her lips around her clit and gently sucking.

Doyoung feels the way Taeyong’s thighs start to tremble, a hand falling onto her head and holding her in place. She alternates between fucking her tongue in her pussy and stimulation her clit, Taeyong crying out for Doyoung. 

“Oh my god, oh- _ mommy! _ It feels so good, please don’t stop- _ hng! _ ”

She brings a finger up to Taeyong’s slick entrance, and as Doyoung caresses her clit with her tongue, she lets only the tip of her finger slip in her pussy before pulling out and running it through her wet folds.

“mommy please, I need you.” Taeyong whines.

Doyoung pulls away for a moment, a mixture of drool and her girlfriend's slick running down her chin.

“What exactly do you need kitten, go ahead and tell mommy what her kitty needs.”

Taeyong’s round and pleading eyes draw her in, “need you to fuck my pussy mommy.”

“that’s it, good girl.” Doyoung slides her long and slender pointer finger down to her knuckle. Taeyong chokes out a moan that then turns into a playful gasp as Doyoung begins to fuck her. As her finger brushes up against her G spot, the squelching of Taeyong’s pussy grows louder. She brings her lips down onto her clit again as she pulls out her finger all the way, and then goes in with two fingers.

Taeyong’s moans rise in pitch, and soon enough she’s letting little squeaks every now and then as Doyoung focuses all her attention on her g spot, and pulls away when she knows Taeyong is getting close.

It’s a cruel game of tug of war that has Taeyong drooling and her eyes crossing and then quickly turning her into a fit of whines when Doyoung continues to edge her.

“Mommy…” Taeyong pouts. “When are you gonna fuck me for real?”

Doyoung nips at her thighs, “so spoiled, give me just a second.”

Taeyong is a bit confused as she watches Doyoung get up and reach into the back of the car. It’s only when she comes back with a large towel does Taeyong finally connect the dots. She blushes hot red and brings her knees up to her chest.

“I can’t believe you brought a fucking towel.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t already expect this with how you squirt like a fountain,” Doyoung retorts. 

“I do  _ not- _ ”

“Kitten, don’t tell me you’re gonna sit there and lie on top of being a little brat.”

Taeyong pouts again, but that doesn’t last long before she’s being pushed back into the pillows and Doyoung is caging her in her arms.

“I’m going to fuck the brattiness out of you.”

“Is that a promise?”

Doyoung answers by holding Taeyong’s hips down and getting the towel ready. Within seconds she’s back to fingerfucking Taeyong’s pussy and this time, she watches the slick build up and run down the backs of her thighs. 

Taeyong is arching her back and gripping the pillow behind her head as a way to brace herself. Her lips are wide open as she babbles nonsense and moans. Doyoung leans over to suck at her tits and run her tongue over her nipples, she feels the way Taeyong tightens around her fingers and more of her slick drips from around her fingers.

“You like that kitten? Your pussy is squeezing me so tight right now.”

Taeyong nods her head quickly, “yes mommy.”

“That’s right, only mommy can make you feel this good, isn’t that right princess?”

“Mhm! Only you mommy.”

Doyoung pulls her fingers out and watches as Taeyong’s pussy clenches around nothing. Her mouth waters at the sight, and with the excess spit pooling up in her mouth, Doyoung inhales and spits right on Taeyong’s entrance before fucking it in her with three fingers this time.

Taeyong nearly screams, she’s barely able to hold herself back now with three fingers stuffing her full and stimulating her nonstop. 

“mommy, mommy, oh my  _ god _ -”

Doyoung fucks her harder, “who’s making you feel good kitten?”

Taeyong squeaks, “you mommy! It’s you- _ ah! _ ”

“Who’s pussy is it?” Doyoung asks.

“It’s yours mommy!”

“You’re so fucking sexy, I’m so lucky your pussy is mine.”

Taeyong’s eyes roll back and Doyoung knows she’s close.

“Mommy please, I’m going to cum,” Taeyong cries out.

Doyoung leans in to kiss her, “go ahead kitten, cum for mommy.”

Taeyong wails as her orgasm hits her full on and she starts squirting while Doyoung continues to fuck her. She’s making a mess out of the both of them, but Taeyong can’t be bothered to care when Doyoung is fucking her through such a mind blowing orgasm. 

When Taeyong has had enough, she pushes lightly at Doyoung’s wrist. Her girlfriend quickly pulls out and lets Taeyong hug her close to her chest, she always immediately needs to be cuddled after squirting like that.

Doyoung kisses her shoulder and the side of her face as Taeyong takes deep breaths. Every inch of her is still quivering from the aftershock and she can’t imagine how she’s going to be able to even walk tomorrow. 

“I love you so much Taeyong. You’re so precious to me, I mean it when I say I’m lucky.”

Taeyong squeezes her tight, “stop that, you’re making me blush.”

“As if that’s a hard thing to do,” Doyoung teases her.

“Keep being mean and I’m not using the vibrator I brought on you.”

Taeyong giggles at the way Doyoung immediately sits up, “no way, you did  _ not _ .”

“Well if you let me get up I can grab it real quick. Unless you just wanna stay here like this.”

Doyoung shakes her head and lets Taeyong get up. She pulls out a small bag from her purse and lets the small vibrator slip into her hand.

In record time, Doyoung strips down to her bra and underwear and takes Taeyong’s place. Taeyong can’t keep her eyes off her girlfriend's rack, and Doyoung bringsa her hands up to cup her own breasts. 

“Come and get em’ kitten.”

Taeyong sets the vibrator aside, she definitely needs both hands for this. She unclasps Doyoung’s bra and throws it aside, immediately focusing on how they're just so perfect and Taeyong is fucking weak when it comes to getting to see her girlfriends bare tits. Her hands are too small to fully grasp Doyoung’s tits, so Taeyong makes up for it by sucking on her nipples as the rest of her hand kneads the soft skin.

“Your mouth feels so good, keep going kitten.”

Doyoung holds Taeyong’s cheek as she sucks mark after mark on her skin. Only when she’s left several hickies on her is Taeyong satisfied, and she kisses Doyoung sweetly before taking the vibrator in her hands again.

“You ready mommy?” 

_ Taeyong was going to be the death of her.  _ “Of course kitten, go ahead. Make mommy feel good.”

Taeyong wastes no time and pushes her panties aside, she holds the vibrator to Doyoung’s clit and starts it at the lowest setting. She quickly grows impatient and urges Taeyong to turn up the speed.

Doyoung feels the vibrations go up a few notches and her breaths start coming in quicker, her body starting to feel warm and she can feel the slickness building up at the entrance of her pussy. 

Taeyong is a sight to behold. Her pastel pink hair is slightly ruffled up from getting her brains fucked out, her skin is practically glowing in the soft light coming in through the windshield, her cheeks are flushed pink, eyes blown wide, and Taeyong’s soft lips are slightly parted, as if waiting to be toyed with. 

The straps of her bralette are falling down her shoulders and Doyoung wants this Taeyong engrained in her mind forever. The vibrator turns up to the highest setting and Doyoung throws her head back with a moan.

“Fuck! Right there kitten, keep it like that baby you’re making mommy feel so good.”

Taeyong smiles, “really?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out. She brings two fingers to her entrance and coats them in her own wetness. Taeyong doesn’t even need to be told to open her mouth, she’s already prepared for the fingers that press on her tongue and Taeyong eats it up. Her tongue runs all along and in between Doyoung’s fingers as she licks her fingers clean, all while looking up at her through her lashes and taking Doyoung’s fingers deep in her mouth. 

She can hardly give Taeyong a warning as Doyoung’s body locks up when her orgasm washes over her. Taeyong lets her run her thumb across the tops of her teeth and across her bottom lip as Doyoung rides out her high, tucking away this image of Taeyong for later as she tries to keep her moans low.

Doyoung whines when she begins to feel overstimulated and Taeyong switches off the vibrator. They kiss each other softly as they both cool down from the intense car sex they just had.

After a few moments, Taeyong turns around and looks at the movie they paid for to supposedly watch.

“Oh, there’s only about twenty minutes left,” She says. 

“What if…” Doyoung starts. Taeyong gives her a playful smile.

“What if what?” 

“What if we left early…”

“...and?”

“and I fucked you with the new strap I bought.” Doyoung finishes.

Taeyong sighs dreamily, “say less baby.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@lesbianmisfit](https://twitter.com/lesbianmisfit)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
